bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy Doll
The Bendy doll is an item first obtainable in Chapter 1, and appears again as an unobtainable object during Chapter 2, 3, and 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Along with the other toys, the Bendy dolls are created by the toy maker of Heavenly Toys, Shawn Flynn. Description It is a small doll modeled after Bendy. It looks exactly like Bendy, however there are a few changes. There is a lack of gloves, the limbs are more plush-like, the eyes face opposite directions, and the bowtie is less floppy. Gameplay Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The Bendy doll is one of the six items Henry must collect to fix the Ink Machine. Once obtained, Henry must place the Bendy doll upon the pedestal in the Break room that corresponds to the doll's portrait. It can be found in in the Theater on a chair next to the projector. Chapter 2: The Old Song The Bendy doll returns at the end of the second chapter, where it is seen laying on a ledge when running away from [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]]. Right after escaping "Bendy", a whole bunch of them are seen on two shelves in the S3 vault. However, they are unobtainable and used for the environment. They still produce a squeaking sound when interacting with them. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall More Bendy dolls appear throughout the third chapter, and when interacted with by pressing the "E'" button, they produce a squeaking sound. ''Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The Bendy doll returns in the fourth chapter, where it is seen laying on a shelf in The Archives. It can also be found on one of the shelves in Storage 9. Audio Trivia General = * The image of the Bendy doll when picked up and one of the official images for merchandise has a stitch from the left side of its face while its in-game model lacks one. * There is a Bendy doll available on the game's official website store, along with the dolls of few other cartoon characters. ** An alternative version of the official Bendy doll toy printed with some stitches was owned by Mike Mood and his wife Jillian Mood. This unique kind of the Bendy doll is not available from both online and public stores, although a Bendy doll in Heavenly Toys style similar to the one Mike owns is purchasable in the official store website. * The Bendy doll is seen briefly in both Hot Topic videos where Sammy is promoting the merchandise at Hot Topic. |-|Chapter 1 = * The audio upon picking the Bendy doll up from Chapter 1's earlier prototype sounds slightly different. Upon the releases of future remastered updates first introduced in Chapter 1's first remastered edition, the sound is much like a squeezable "dog-toy". * Before the release of Chapter 4, the Bendy Doll was localized in randomized location. |-|Chapter 2 = * In Chapter 2's pre-update before Chapter 3's release, the Bendy dolls cannot squeak when interacting on them. ** From the deleted Game Jolt port for Chapter 2's first release, there is a bug that if Henry goes near the dolls from the S3 vault in Chapter 2, his view darkens. It was later fixed upon Steam's release along with update patch 0.2. |-|Chapter 3 = * Interacting with 25 of the Bendy dolls will unlock the "Inner Child" achievement. Gallery Bendydoll-pub.png|A Bendy doll in the Pub Room before Chapter 4's update. 30.png|The Bendy dolls from the shelves in Chapter 2. InkToy.jpg|The Bendy doll in the corner in Chapter 3. InkBendyChaseScene.gif|The Bendy dolls being seen when running away from "'''Bendy" in Chapter 2's pre-update, located in the corner. Collectable doll icon.png|The Bendy doll's task icon. Sign toy new decal.png|The plush sign. BATIM-toys.jpg|The Bendy doll as seen from the announcement image about the upcoming toys. Screenshot 2017-07-25-03-56-23.png|The Bendy doll from the first announcement video for Hot Topic merchandise. Ch3teaser3.jpg|The Bendy doll as seen from Chapter 3's third teaser. Chapter4SteamImage1.png|The doll seen in one of the Steam images for Chapter 4. Plush-in-Break-Room.jpg|The Bendy doll as seen from the break room, posted by the game's official Twitter account. S3.jpg|The Bendy dolls from the shelf, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Bendy-doll-shelf.jpg|Ditto. Demon-Room.jpg|The Bendy doll on the desk from the "demon path" room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. DbtrOhVXcAANU5x.jpg|The Bendy dolls seen in the concept art by Gavin McCarthy. ru:Игрушка Бенди pl:Pluszak Bendy'ego Category:Items Category:Missing pieces Category:Obtainable items Category:Unobtainable items Category:BATIM items